<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a rose, by any other name by siieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377952">a rose, by any other name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siieh/pseuds/siieh'>siieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siieh/pseuds/siieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne asks Janet out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janet Chant/Marianne Pinhoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a rose, by any other name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know it's traditional to give flowers," said Marianne, biting her lip. "But given my, um - " she trailed off, and Janet's heart melted a little.</p><p>"Flowers mean different things for you, don't they?" Marianne nodded, her face flushing with relief seeing that Janet understood. Janet set aside the little bundle of vintage books with beautiful, gilded leaf covers. The titles were all related to folklore and history of the related worlds, and Janet knew that Marianne must have spent a great deal of time seeking them out. "So in dwimmer terms, what does a dozen red roses mean, then?"</p><p>"Passion," said Marianne immediately. "But er, powerful and easy to misdirect on its own. Even in spellwork, two roses would be enough. You usually have to talk to them. It's actually best if the bouquet is made of something of the recipients' as well, like tied with a ribbon from their hair, to make sure the roses have the right idea. And then you have to preserve them right, because untended roses can be used in curse work. Red chrysanthemums are actually closer to what people have in mind, but they're harder to - "</p><p>She broke off abruptly, her hands twisting nervously. "I don't want to bore you."</p><p>"I think you already know I'm not. I could never be bored by you." Janet held her hands out for Marianne's, and the other girl reached back, trying to suppress the huge smile that threatened to break out across her face.</p><p>"Does this mean you'll come with me to the next village dance?" Marianne whispered, as Janet pulled her into her lap. She smelled of the buttery ointments she had been making.</p><p>"Of course," Janet said. She tilted Marianne's chin up and kissed her, and for a while, nothing more was said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little fluff. find me on tumblr: firebending-harmony</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>